


Dressing Gowns

by Exceeding



Category: SHINee
Genre: Accidents, Alcohol, Comedy, Crack, Drama, Drinking, Drunkeness, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Gay, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Love, M/M, OT5, Oneshot, Pick-Up Lines, TaeKey, Undressing, bestfriends, blowjob, drunk, falling, hinted sex, restriction, showering, sick, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceeding/pseuds/Exceeding
Summary: Key and Taemin find themselves in a predicament after booking a couple room on holiday in Europe.You may be wondering what will happen...However...In this story, it's best if you don't ask questions!





	Dressing Gowns

Dressing Gowns (Final)

 

You would naturally assume that Lee Taemin and Kim Kibum sharing a hotel room together in a foreign European country would flow somewhat smoothly. That everything would be fine. They would soon learn that wasn’t the case.

Even if they had different interests or ideals on how to spend their short time in a hotel room until the holiday leisure could take place, they had to first get their hotel room which was pre-booked.

This wasn’t a romantic trip in any way, both of the males were almost in relationships with other people.

That automatically rid the awkward atmosphere of two friends staying in one room, listening to each other shuffle and grunt as they got comfortable, and having to spend time together.

Still… There was one problem…

 

“A couple room?” Key squealed at the female employee who was vacating the reception desk. The older male with his parted wavy dark hair, was leaning across the counter in disbelief as he prayed for this to be a dream.

If he hadn’t spent all of his money on products and clothes for this trip, he would have enough money to now stay in a separate room. 

He groaned and forced his body upright to stand up and glare at the receptionist - who was probably regretting coming to work this evening.

Key held his head in his hands - shaking it hastily. “There must be a mistake!” He attempted once more.

 

This was where the younger male, Taemin, sheepishly tapped his friend’s shoulder and announced that he assumed that they’d want to save as much money as possible on this holiday - and so booked a couple room.

Key stared at the other as if he was the most disgusting creation on this planet.

“I’m sorry!” Taemin wailed in apology bowing as far down as he could, any lower and he’d be kissing Key’s shoes.

 

Key sighed, “I suppose, since we have no money except the amount we saved to buy souvenirs for friends… We’ll have to accept the room.”

 

The younger smiled in apology and thanked his friend with a hug.

 

“Y-You will accept it?!” The receptionist said happily and began to grab the key to the room.

Key rolled his eyes while Taemin straightened up himself and blinked, “Wait… Are you sure?” He questioned.

The other nodded, hiding the rage within. He couldn’t do anything else, and they had already paid for the room - it was their only choice.

Next time he’d book the room himself and not let Taemin do it. That air-head.

 

Upon approaching their room, Key could feel his stomach twist. It groaned just as much as he wanted to in anticipation of this room.

He was staring at the back of Taemin’s head, hoping that if he did long enough it would burn through the thick skull.

 

Thick?

 

Yes.

 

To further confirm this, he had evidence that the younger’s skull was literally thicker than usual.

Taemin once tripped when Key tried to pull him away from some crowd of girls from their college (who were obviously more interested in his body than personality) and it ended with Taemin’s abnormally thick skull to collide with his own.

He swears he had a bruise for a good month or so whilst Taemin had no injury at all!

Thick skull theory confirmed.

Not only according to Key, but also others… Taemin was an idiot. But that was a whole other story.

 

Sighing as Taemin had somehow figured out how to unlock the door, the wooden entrance to hell was swung open hastily by the elder to not let Taemin have the privilege.

The room was plainer than he would have thought, but he supposed if it was the cheapest option it would have to be.

There was a king size bed against the wall, it didn’t have a nice soft headboard but a metal framed one. Stacks of pillows would have to sort that. The bed was covered with simple patterned sheets that were an off-yellow.

On either side of the bed were white night stands that were fitted with a fridge that held a small selection of drinks and had basic yellow lamps situated on top.

Across the room on a large wooden table, instead of a television, there was a radio - which Key mentally noted he preferred as Taemin could probably watch shows all night.

A large brown mismatched rug covered the floor at the end of the bed, and hung in the large single window was a heavy yellow curtain. There was also a small ensuite that just fit a shower, sink, and toilet inside which was decorated in a similar way.

 

Instantly Taemin’s suitcase was on the floor as he dived onto the bed to test it out. He bounced up in the air from the bounciness of the bed and then back down laughing as he did.

Key put his suitcase down next to Taemin’s and placed a hand on his hip. “It’s actually quite good for it being as cheap as it is.”

This caused Taemin to sit up and look at his friend in apology, “I’m sorry again that we have to share a bed.”

 

Key poked his head into the ensuite and then turned back around to Taemin. “It doesn’t bother me, we’re friends. Also, it’ll only be to sleep in, we’ll have lots of other things to do while we’re here.” He said with a smile as he looked around for somewhere to store his clothes.

He groaned when there was nowhere - except for the table where the radio was.

 

In the end, the two had to layout the clothes they wanted to wear on the table and keep the clean ones in their suitcases.

 

 

As Key flicked through the hotel brochure, he perched himself down onto the bed. “Are we going to sleep or did you want to look around?” He questioned Taemin, who was sprawled out across the rest of the bed.

“I was going to take a look around the hotel.” Taemin said pulling himself up to his knees to show Key he had his full attention. The older placed down the brochure and checked his phone.

He closed it instantly and sighed as he ventured to the door. “I suppose the bar would be a good start. I’ll head off now.”

 

Taemin made a muffled sound that wasn’t a sentence but it made Key pause and turn around.

“You alright?” He asked.

Taemin closed his eyes as hard as he could, “Are you really okay with the room!?” He questioned.

Key just opened his mouth and closed it again in surprise. His thin lips opened with a smile, “Tae, I told you, it’s fine-”

 

Taemin interrupted him, “You seem upset, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I just wanted to have a taste of drinks we don’t get to taste.”

Taemin bit his lip as he sighed, leaving Key to exit the room.

He had known Key for quite a few years and knew that when he willingly wanted to go to a bar or drink without someone inviting him, it meant something was wrong.

He honestly had thought it was the room, but he had actually slept next to Key before; when a friend dragged them both from a club after having too many drinks.

Back then it was fine, and Key had only wanted to go to the club to forget a girl.

A girl…

Taemin nodded to himself and ventured out of the hotel room, locking the door and taking the key with him.

 

 

Key had gone straight to the bar as he had promised himself. He didn’t really need to check out the other sections of this hotel as the brochure advertised all sorts of stupid family games, or things for couples.

He ordered a blue coloured martini to match his mood.

Besides… Tomorrow he and Taemin would visit all sorts of destinations in this foreign area, so he saw no need to look around the hotel.

He tipped the glass up to his lips but went to put it back down and go retire to bed knowing this was a bad idea…

As he finally gave in, he saw a couple across the bar. His anger instantly went out of control and he downed the contents in the glass.

Placing it down harshly, he ordered another.

 

Later on as Key started to feel the slow effects of drinking a mass amount of martinis and beers, he attempted to convince the sober part of him to finally go to bed. He didn’t want to have to deal with a hangover in the morning.

He clunked his head onto the wooden surface that smelt of wood polisher and his spilt drinks. He heard someone sit beside him and order a small glass of red wine.

Key peeled his face from the flat surface and glanced across to see a slim male, strangely he recognised the hands. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief as he saw Taemin smiling at him.

“You didn’t even look around, you came straight here huh?” The younger male questioned with a smile as he happily took the wine from the bartender and thanked them. Taemin took a sip of the red liquid and hummed in approval. His eyes met his friends’ again.

“So… Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or do I have to buy a whole bottle of this stuff?”

Key tilted his head, “The girl you’re trying to date… Is she into you?”

Taemin blinked in confusement of why Key brought that up, but after a few droning seconds it had clicked.

His earlier suspicion was right. Key was worried about a potential girlfriend!

Taemin quickly drank the rest of his wine and ordered another glass.

Key shifted in his seat when the younger passed a glass to him too. He assumed going exploring tomorrow was out of the picture.

 

“If a girl laughs at my pick up lines, I know she’s into me.”

Key scoffed, “What?-”

“Weird. I know. Apparently they’re terrible, so if she laughs and still stays, I have a chance. So… This current girl, she laughed and I asked for her number. She texts me.”

A long sigh came from Key as he pushed another glass of wine away. “I don’t even get texts.”

Taemin poked Key’s cheek, “Is this what was wrong earlier?” Key nodded in defeat and felt his face flush.

Although naturally, it was the alcohol's fault.

 

“Hey! Let me hear some of those pickup lines!” The elder suddenly exclaimed energetically.

Taemin breathed in. Shocked at the current mood change, he wracked his brain for the best pickup lines he had to amuse his friend - who was obviously eager to not make him worry.

He knew that side of Kibum, and he really was glad he did.

 

Exactly eight pickup lines later, Taemin decided to throw Key the one he considered to be the ‘reel in of the fishing rod’.

The latter rolled his eyes.

“Your lips look lonely… Would they like to meet mine?”

Pausing unsure of what to say, Key smiled. “That’s lame.” He announced chuckling and held his sides to stop him falling off his stool.

“But you’re laughing… And are still here.” Taemin said with a playful wink.

“So I am. If I was a girl I’d be putting your number in my phone huh?” The older male joked now noticing Taemin was a little slurred.

The younger then grinned. “You already have my number, Kibum.” 

 

Key felt his face flush again, and he knew this was actually himself this time as it had been at least a few hours since he’d touched any drinks.

It was only Taemin who had continued. The younger was still watching him and he felt his palms sweat.

 

“Key-”

 

Suddenly a large blast of music began to play throughout the hotel, overpowering the slow jazzy bar music which Key had never noticed before.

Both males turned around to see a disco starting up far across the hotel.

“I guess that’s our signal to go to our room.” Key said and Taemin stood up.

“Yeah, let’s go…” He mumbled as he slumped down to the floor.

Key dragged him back up and sighed. “You’ve had way too much to drink.”

Taemin chuckled as he slipped to the floor once more. “Key, I’ve fallen for you.”

 

Key paused and he felt the panic once again. His throat tightened as he dragged Taemin towards a lift, ignoring his own racing heart.

Taemin could barely walk. Stairs weren’t going to help them now.

He sighed feeling that his cheeks were still warm. What was he getting flustered for anyway?! Taemin was joking. They were friends!

Key covered Taemin’s mouth and the younger pulled his head away.

“Hey! I’m teaching you valuable dating skills!” Taemin argued when Key told him to keep quiet in the lift.

One thing Key should have stopped Taemin doing was drinking. Instead of being the dorky awkward ball that he is, he likes to flirt and play around when drunk.

However, Key wasn’t exactly sober enough to tell him to not drink, so it was his own fault.

He yanked Taemin out towards their room when the lift reached their floor.

 

Upon reaching their room, the younger cheered in slurred happiness and whacked his head off of the wall.

Kibum groaned as Taemin had missed the door and hit the wall beside it. After finding the key for the room somewhere on Taemin’s person, he guided him in and placed him on the bed.

 

“Look, it’s not going to be my fault when you wake up in the same attire in the morning. You drank too much!” Key received a muffled whine from the younger who began twisting and turning.

He sat up and shook his head, “I’m not that drunk…” Taemin argued and then collapsed back down in exhaustion.

Key only shook his head and pulled the duvet from under the other male and then on top of him. Taemin would know how lucky he was to have Kibum as a friend in the morning!

However, Key felt like he needed a shower, so off he went.

 

 

Steam left the small bathroom as the confident male known as Key marched out with a towel wrapped around his chest.

He was pretty sure that the fact there was no ventilation system in the room caused the alcohol to be cooked out of his body.

Towelling his dark hair dry, the older male rolled his eyes as he saw the younger taking up the whole bed.

Where was he supposed to lay and relax exactly…?

He attempted to shove Taemin across but the younger had honestly become the weight of a whale within the space of a few minutes.

There was no way Key was going to possibly accept the small chance of being a little weak. Nope. Taemin just had one too many drinks and the calories were evident on his physique already. This had nothing to do with the elder’s personal strength.

Booting the younger with his foot proved useless also. He sighed and just quickly got changed into his dressing gown to dry off.

He’d sit on the end of the bed and probably text Minho or something. He of all people was bound to still be awake despite the time zones.

Before he could, however, the younger on the bed shot up and hastily ran to the bathroom.

Key heard the sound of liquid hitting a surface and rolled his eyes. He quickly turned on the radio to a random channel when he heard Taemin retching, ready to bring up his stomach contents…

Gross! Key was not going to be listening to that.

 

Once Taemin was done and gargles of him using the mouthwash were highly audible, the older male relaxed at the fact Taemin knew how to clean himself up and that he wouldn’t have to do that too.

Or else a lecture was the least of Lee Taemin’s worries the next morning.

 

 

Then the shower started running. Key sighed.

 

 

Waiting outside the bathroom door, Key thought of how exactly he would scold the younger. Taemin hadn’t done anything wrong exactly… Except for the room booking being a couple room, and drinking too much, and causing hassle.

Things Key himself was sure to have done himself at some point too.

But right now his convenient selective memory didn’t recall him, Kim Kibum, ever doing something like that.

Besides, he’d also cheered Key up in his efforts…

 

The bathroom door swung open and Taemin stepped out, his eyes down as he tightened the towel around his body. Key was about to open his mouth but yelped as the younger walked right into him, causing them to collide and tumble to the carpeted floor.

 

“Lee Taemin! Look where you’re going!” Key yelled in anger and whacked Taemin’s thick skull.

Taemin winced and pulled himself up, “Ow… My head… Sorry. I didn’t expect you to be right there!”

Key gasped at the accusation coming from the younger. “Don’t even try and blame me!”

Him and his clumsy feet!

“Fine fine…” Taemin pouted, afraid to get pummeled by the elder. He looked down for a moment and his eyes widened at the sight he had just pieced together in his head.

 

Key was beneath him and only in a dressing gown… That had slipped open revealing his friend’s soft tanned skin.

Why was he so embarrassed over a little skin? Kibum’s at that! They were friends!

Taemin swallowed, his head growing hazy. He knew this wasn’t due to alcohol.

Dammit. Was he really that sex-deprived he was eyeing up his friend?

Obviously, his body couldn’t wait for the girl he had in his sights.

Seriously!

He moved to get up to go and try and clear his head, but Key wasn’t having that. The elder gripped Taemin’s naked arm and scowled.

“You think you can just get away with this?” Key snapped at him.

Taemin swallowed and just wanted to quickly dress and just hide under the hotel bed’s duvet before he did anything. He couldn’t believe he was seeing Kibum like this… 

 

He stared down at the elder who’s pursed kissable shaped lips were suddenly so inviting… Those eyelashes that framed those large beautiful brown eyes…

The adorable nose that was so perfectly shaped.

His jawline that was cutting his heart to shreds… His long slender neck…

 

The younger swallowed roughly, he felt his chest tighten, and his heart began to pump rapidly.

And all of that blood was being pumped to one place in his body he did not want Key to discover it at all. He couldn’t stop himself. He wanted this man. He wanted his friend.

 

“Key… This sort of situation…” He mumbled… but couldn’t imagine in a million years that the reaction of his friend would be to stare up at him in panic.

Key’s eyes widened and met Taemin’s upon realising the situation too. His face flushed with embarrassment. The younger could see Key’s chest began to rise and fall hastily.

Key let out a shaky breath and awkwardly shifted to wiggle from underneath him. Taemin felt his whole body shudder. He saw that glimpse of Key he hadn’t seen before, and he couldn’t cope… He seriously wanted him.

Taemin instinctively used his legs to pin the elder down, and Key let out an awkward chuckle.

“Taemin…” He muttered, “This isn’t that sort of situation-”

Key unable to finish his sentence, squeaked out in embarrassment as Taemin’s hands untied the satin bow that kept his dressing gown together.

The younger’s hands crept under his dressing gown and Key’s breath hitched as the fingers made contact with his skin. He felt his body burn where the fingers ghosted over his skin slightly as Taemin continued.

 

Gripping the fabric tightly and slowly pulling it open, Taemin licked his lips as he revealed more and more of Key’s skin and his smooth body.

“Taemin seriously!” Key yelled as the younger dangerously exposed his torso and was still peeling the material open. Key felt the warmth of Taemin’s lips pressing against his own and attempted to push him away.

“What… the hell are you doing?” The elder choked out painfully as Taemin’s pulled away and used his hands to brush against his thigh. 

Then Key felt Taemin’s mouth exploring his jaw… and then neck. He felt his heart frantically pounding in his chest as Taemin’s mouth smoothly travelled lower and lower down his body.

 

“Tae… Taemin.”

 

No response.

 

Taemin only continued to hum as he slowly inched closer to Key’s crotch. The older choked out a noise of panic as Taemin’s hand wrapped around his erection. He couldn’t believe he was reacting like this. Taemin then licked Key’s length slowly.

“Taemin stop!” Key cringed desperately and attempted to pull away. He groaned in conflicted pleasure as Taemin covered his member with his soft lips and then engulfed him entirely into his mouth.

Damn! No… It felt good… So good!

But it was Taemin!

Key couldn’t let this happen… Taemin was obviously still drunk. There’s no way he’d do this otherwise…

Key whimpered when he was close to release.

With Taemin sucking him up and down, swirling his tongue around the rock hard member he couldn’t hold it anymore. He tried his best… Taemin hummed as Key gasped and tipped his head back against the carpet.

The older let out a long moan as he came into Taemin’s mouth. They were both shuddering in forbidden excitement.

“Taemin… Why?” Key whispered.

“It’s best if you don’t ask questions… It’s better that way.” Taemin said comfortingly and grabbed Key’s wrist.

“T-Taemin!” Key attempted to wail out breathlessly. He was powerless to the younger’s grip.

He felt something be wrapped around his wrists and he tipped his head back to see Taemin tieing his dressing gown satin tie around them…

He began to violently shake his body in protest.

He was scared because he was enjoying this.

 

Before he could blink, he was now on the bed. Flushed from the previous activity he didn’t have the strength to do anything.

Yet he knew Taemin wasn’t satisfied and he was worried what the younger was thinking.

He felt the cold air that hit his naked body soon vanish as Taemin was pressed against him.

Key peered up in slight anger.

Too exhausted to express it fully…

 

Taemin removed the towel and used it to attach the tied slender wrists to the metal headboard.

He slowly licked Key’s neck, earning a frightened whimper from the other.

 

“I really want you Kibum. If you don’t want me I’ll stop. I’m sorry… I couldn’t hold back.”

 

“Just get it out Taemin.” Key said softly and smiled up at him.

 

 

 

Key gasped a little as Taemin slowly stretched him with his fingers and hit his prostate. He didn’t want to admit it but the younger was very skilled at keeping the pain to a minimum.

After finding lubricant and condoms in the drawer on the side of the bed, Taemin had prepared the both of them.

“Are you ready? … Do you want this?” Key opened his eyes after scrunching them in embarrassment from moaning.

“Don't ask questions, right?”

Taemin sighed, “Key…”

“Don’t make me say that.” Key spat out laughing and saw Taemin’s concerned face, “Of course I do.” He said to assure the younger.

 

Taemin smiled as Key’s face reddened.

 

“No questions in the morning?”

 

The older grinned embarrassed and Taemin loomed over him.

 

“No questions in the morning.”

 

 

 

A Week Later

 

When Kim Kibum and Lee Taemin had come back from their Europe holiday, they returned to their shared house that they shared with their other friends. The other friends they knew; Jinki, Minho and Jonghyun all thanked them for their generous amount of souvenirs the pair had brought back with them.

 

Minho began telling a story of his love for foreign countries and was bummed out that he was too poor to go.

Key assured him that it wasn’t as great as he thought. A lot of foreigners had a hard time understanding them and it made some things awkward.

 

Taemin laughed as Jonghyun instantly became excited about a shirt they brought back for him with a cat photo printed on it. Jinki grinned in bliss as he tried the different sweets they brought back.

 

“So, what did you learn whilst you were there?” The eldest male questioned as his cheeks were crammed full of the delicious sweets.

Minho began to fight him for some chocolate as Taemin turned to Key and back to the trio.

 

“I learned that sometimes a friend by your side is all you needed.”

 

“And you Key?” Jinki asked.

 

“The same thing… However, I also learned it’s best if you don’t ask questions. Just let the events unfold.”

 

Key and Taemin glanced at one another with sheepish smiles as the three males tried to decipher what the hell they meant.

 

 

Later, Key stood outside Taemin’s room as everyone had gone to bed.

“Unpacking?” He questioned and stepped into the room when Taemin beckoned him in.

“Yeah. I wanted to show you something.” The younger said showing Key his phone screen.

The older male looked and saw it was Taemin’s contact list. “Exciting…” He groaned at seeing a bunch of women and men’s names from their outings together.

Suddenly they vanished once Taemin pressed a button.

“Why did you do that?” Key laughed confused.

“Because… I don’t need anybody else when I have you… At least I hope I have you now.”

Taemin said quietly, afraid someone other than Key could possibly hear him.

His expression was of a worried one as Key stared at him with a frown.

The elder then rolled his eyes, “Idiot. I deleted those useless people off of my phone as soon as I woke up that morning. I don’t need anybody else either…”

The younger male’s eyes lit up with happiness as he grabbed Key’s hands and holding them, “Key! Does that mean-”

Key nodded with a smile, “You have me, Taemin.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. However, don’t ever pull that couple room stunt again. Or I’ll send you to the hospital. Taking advantage of me! Tying me up! Who does this boy think he is? Jeez!”

Taemin’s mouth hung open as his now lover stormed out the room in a sassy rant.

He didn't even want to ask questions. He'd take his own advice.

 

He turned to his suitcase and pulled out the satin dressing gown tie with a smile.

 

The End


End file.
